Advent Calendar
by Mikila94
Summary: What would Christmas be like without an advent calendar? Well, here's one. Have fun reading a new chapter every day before Christmas!
1. Day 1

**A.N: This is a collection of short stories, one for each day before Christmas. There will be various characters and timeframes and the one shots aren't connected to each other unless mentioned otherwise. The first chapter takes place sometime after Brook joined the crew. No major spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**Hatch 1: What's best about Christmas?**

It was an early morning in first of December as Nami walked into the kitchen where Sanji already was, making breakfast.

"Good morning, Nami-san" he said "Can I get you something before the breakfast?"

"Morning Sanji-kun" she said cheerfully, being in a better mood than usual "And no thanks; I already have all I need."

Curious, the blond turned to look at the woman, wondering what she meant. Nami was currently taping something on the kitchen wall.

"What's that, Nami-san?" he asked, leaving the food for a moment to go and take a closer look.

"An advent calendar; I thought we might as well put one on our wall" she said "And the kitchen's the safest place since our three idiots get kicked out of here pretty fast if they start messing around."

"You can count on that, Nami-san" Sanji said, inspecting the calendar that had a picture of a huge Christmas tree on it "I remember when I was a kid I looked forward to opening a new hatch on the calendar before Christmas. It made waiting so much easier for an impatient, little child."

"Yeah" Nami agreed "At my house it brought a real war with it, tough."

Sanji gave her a confused look, which made her explain: "Bellemere-san only bought one calendar for each Christmas and Nojiko and I argued who'd get to open the hatch on which day... every year the fight had a different outcome; like when I was 7 she lost her patience and burned the whole thing."

"I take it your mother was a temperamental woman, Nami-san?"

"She sure was" Nami said with a chuckle, but soon shuddered "In both good and bad."

Sanji raised his visible eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Glancing at the clock he decided that he should continue the breakfast so that everything would be ready by the time the crew usually ate.

XXXXX

"Food!" Luffy yelled, running in to the kitchen. Sanji smiled slightly, having gotten everything ready just in time. The smile soon turned to a frown as he saw Luffy reach out for the food already. Swatting the younger boy's hand away with a spoon he hissed: "Ladies first, shit head!"

Luffy frowned but got in to his seat at the table anyway, watching as Sanji brought everything on the table. The blond kept a stern eye on his captain, not trusting him to be patient enough to wait for everyone else. Luckily they didn't have to wait for long for the rest of the crew to show up. In the middle of the breakfast Usopp took a notice of the calendar on the wall.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Advent calendar; its December first after all" Nami said.

"Oh yeah" the long nose said.

"I love Christmas!" Luffy announced "Especially Christmas food. Sanji, make us some for lunch!"

"Not a chance" he replied drily "You'll have to wait 'till Christmas"

Luffy pouted, arguing: "But it's the best part about Christmas!"

"Then it's worth waiting, isn't it, captain?" Robin reasoned with a laugh. Luffy seemed to think for a moment, which was rare in itself. After few seconds he came to a conclusion: "I don't like waiting."

"We know; just deal with it" Nami said, taking a sip from her juice "My personal favorite thing about Christmas are the presents!"

"Obviously" Zoro said, rolling his eyes "I like the drinks."

"Like that was any less obvious" Nami told him, but Zoro decided to ignore it.

"I like the snow!" Chopper threw in. No one bothered to point out that the reindeer's home island always had snow anyway.

"And I like Christmas songs. Yohohoo!"

"Nothing beats making new, super Christmas lights and decorations!" was Franky's opinion.

"I can help you with those" Usopp said "But what I like about Christmas most is how much easier it's to pull pranks on people thanks to them being in better mood because of the holidays."

The others looked at Usopp and Zoro asked: "Was that a warning?"

"Sounded more like a threat" Sanji said with a narrowed eye "Well, Christmas food _is _good and making it isn't exactly boring either."

"What about you, Robin?" Nami asked. The older woman sipped her tea before answering: "I've never really cared about Christmas or winter."

"Kill joy" Zoro said, blocking Sanji's leg that was aimed for his head.

"Well then we need to make this a good Christmas for you" Nami said "Right guys?"

"Yeah!"

"A super Christmas!"

"With a lots of food!"

Robin laughed as the others started to make plans for Christmas. Maybe this year's would be alright.

**A.N: If you have any wishes for which characters should have a chapter of their own, don't hesitate to tell. I'll see what I can do. In the next chapter we'll have a peek in to Nami's childhood.**


	2. Day 2

**A.N: This chapter takes place in Nami's early childhood, so there aren't really any spoilers. **

**Hatch 2: Chocolate**

"Snow!" six year old Nami cheered as she ran out of her home's front door.

"Wait for me!" her sister called after her, catching up quickly. They threw themselves on the pure white snow, both of them making snow angels "I love snow!"

"I don't" Bellemere said as she came out of the house with a shovel "If it wasn't for winter we could have oranges around the year, which would mean more money!"

The sisters watched as Bellemere started to shovel a way through the snow, her cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"Speaking of money: who took the coins that I put on the kitchen counter yesterday?" she asked, turning to look at her daughters "Well?"

The girls looked at each other with wide eyes before both of them pointed at each other with innocent smiles. A tick mark appeared on Bellemere's forehead as she looked at the girls. Sighing, she said: "All right, whatever. If the money's not on the kitchen counter by the time I go back inside and I mean all of it, _neither of you _are getting any presents this Christmas, no matter which of you took it."

The girls didn't say anything, just looked at each other with horrified faces. They had taken the money and split it evenly, but now both knew it had been a bad move. They should return it, no matter how much they had wanted go buy chocolate.

"Will she notice if we only return part of it?" Nami whispered when Bellemere had moved a little further away. Nojiko shook her head, saying: "We can't do that; she'll notice. There's a reason why she said all of it; she knows exactly how much she had."

"Are you sure?" Nami asked her sister. Maybe, if they thought hard enough, they'd find a way to keep part of the money.

"...no, but I don't want to take the risk of losing the presents" her older sister said with crossed arms "Do you?"

Nami bit her lip. She really wanted those chocolates, but getting them could mean that she _and _Nojiko wouldn't get any presents this year. That was not okay.

"No" she said finally "We need to return that money."

"Yep" Nojiko said "And without Bellemere-san seeing us."

"Right"

Bellemere, who was listening them from behind the corner, chuckled. Her daughters were such little thieves, but she had no right to judge. According to Gen she had been even worse as a child. She glanced around the corner, snorting as she watched her daughters' disappointed faces. She knew she shouldn't spoil them, especially after they stole her money, but she supposed she could make an exception this time.

XXXXX

"C'mon girls, keep it up!" Bellemere called to her daughters who were distracted with playing in the snow as they walked towards the village to buy groceries.

"Can't we just stay here and play?" Nojiko asked.

"Please!" Nami added, making a puppy face.

"Nope; I need your help with the groceries" Bellemere said with a snort "And Nami, I taught that to you girls. You really think it'd work on me?"

Nami pouted, dropping the puppy face. It didn't work on Gen either. The girls followed their mother to the store as she went to pick vegetables. There Bellemere knew she could let her guard down; the girls wouldn't try to steal anything. It was the same when she went to get some meat; the only time she'd need to keep her eyes open was when she'd go to buy cigarettes. They sold all kind of stuff in that place, including candy and small toys. She'd already gotten yelled at by the store owner many times.

"You girls can stay outside and watch after the groceries" Bellemere said with a grin to her pouting daughters, giving the bag of vegetables to Nami and the bag of meat to Nojiko "I won't be long."

"It's so unfair that she dragged us along and makes us carry the groceries but we can't go to the best shop with her" Nami complained "It's the only place that has something worth looking at."

"That's the point, Dummy" Nojiko said "She thinks we'd steal something."

"No we wouldn't" Nami denied. They stared at each other for a moment before both of them burst out laughing "Yes we would!"

"You would what?" Bellemere asked with a lazy smirk as she came out of the shop. The girls yelped, saying at the same time: "Nothing!"

The woman chuckled, saying: "Alright, hand me those bags."

As the girls did so Bellemere put her new cigarettes in the other bag and emptied the rest of the third bag for the girls.

"You two take these instead" she said, handing something to the girls. The sisters took what was handed to them, their faces splitting in to wide grins "Chocolate!"

The whole family of three smiled widely as they walked back home, the children eating chocolate on the way.

**A.N: And tomorrow we'll take a look in to the life of the ASL trio.**


	3. Day 3

**A.N: Set in the childhood of the ASL brothers, no major spoilers.**

**Hatch 3: Snowball fight**

"Take this!" Ace yelled as he threw a snowball towards both of his little brothers. Sabo dodged the one aimed at him with ease, but the one aimed at Luffy hit its target perfectly.

"You gotta work on your aim!" Sabo yelled at Ace mockingly, throwing a snowball at Ace who dodged "So do you- mph!"

Ace wiped snow from his face, aiming an annoyed look at Sabo. The blond had thrown the first ball with his left hand and then another almost immediately after it with his right hand "No fair!"

"Using a strategy _is _fair!" Sabo yelled back "It's not my fault that you guys don't even know the meaning of the word!"

"I know what it means!" Ace yelled back.

"Me too!" Luffy yelled as he threw a snowball at Ace who dodged it easily.

"Oh yeah?" the freckle faced boy asked, looking at his brother disbelievingly "Then tell us what it means!"

"It's what Sabo's doing" Luffy said, the proud smile on his face falling as Sabo managed to hit him with a snowball "Hey!"

"Pay attention!" Sabo yelled to the straw hat wearing boy, sharing a glance and a nod with Ace. Together they both made a bunch of snowballs while quite easily avoiding their little brother's attacks. After they'd made enough they both started attacking Luffy at the same time, the amount of snowballs stopping the younger boy from returning the fire.

"No fair!" Luffy yelled. It ended up being a mistake since Ace managed to throw a snowball straight in to his open mouth. After Ace and Sabo ran out of snowballs they laughed at their snow covered brother.

"You lose, Luffy!" the eldest one yelled. Luffy pouted, saying: "This isn't fun anymore."

"Maybe we should change the target" Sabo suggested. His brothers looked at each other and then at him, nodding.

"Good. Now-"Sabo was cut off by a snowball that landed on his face "What the hell!?"

"You said to change the target" Ace explained. A vein popped on Sabo's forehead as he yelled: "I didn't mean _I'd _be the next target!"

Luffy blinked, then scooped up some snow and threw it at unsuspecting Ace, hitting him right in the face for once.

"You'll pay for that!" Ace yelled, attacking his little brother. Sabo sighed, sitting down. He decided it was better to let them fight for a while before he explained what he had in mind. After few minutes Ace was satisfied enough with the way he had beat up Luffy and stood up.

"You guys done?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah" Ace said "Now what?"

"Like I said, let's change the target" Sabo said, casting a meaningful look towards the mountains. Ace smirked, saying: "I get it."

"I don't" Luffy said, picking his nose "Will we throw snowballs at the mountain?"

"No, at someone who lives on the mountain" Sabo said with a smirk "Get it?"

Luffy blinked, stating simply: "No"

"...just follow us" Ace said, making Sabo add: "And try to be quiet so we won't be spotted, okay?"

"Okay" Luffy said with a grin and followed his brothers to the mountains.

XXXXX

"I get it now" Luffy said as he hid behind a pile of snow near Dadan's house with Ace and Sabo "We're going to play snowball war with Dadan!"

"Be quiet!" Ace hissed "We can't let her notice us!"

"Shh!" Sabo hissed "Someone's coming."

Indeed, someone was walking towards the house. And the person was huge.

"It has to be Dadan" Ace said "No one else here is that big."

"Shall we go then?" Sabo asked, making his brother nod.

"Ready..." Ace whispered, waiting for few seconds before yelling from the top of his lungs: "Attack!"

The three brothers each had a few good hits at the unsuspecting figure, causing them to cheer. Their happiness however was short lived as the figure coughed.

"You boys think this is funny, huh?" Garp asked with crossed arms, causing the boys go pale "Well?"

The three gulped and Sabo took a step back before yelling: "Run!"

His brothers instantly obeyed and the three ran towards the forest, but Garp caught them easily. And so the brothers learned to always check who they were throwing snowballs at.

**A.N: In the next chapter we'll see how Kohza spends his first white winter.**


	4. Day 4

**A.N: This time we have a story about Vivi and Kohza, set some time after Arabasta arc. Enjoy!**

**Hatch 4: Different Winter**

Kohza sneezed for the fifth time that morning, asking: "Your majesty, remind me again why did I have to come along on this trip?"

Cobra laughed, saying: "It's good for you to see some world too, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but couldn't I see some warmer place?" the blond asked "This Drum Kingdom definitely isn't my favorite place to be; it's too cold and white."

"Leader, stop complaining" Vivi said "It's not really that different from home; over there it's so yellow and hot, isn't it?"

Kohza frowned, knowing the princess was right, but still said: "Hot and yellow is better than cold and white."

"It's called snow" Vivi said with a giggle. Kohza blushed, yelling: "I know that!"

The father and daughter laughed. When Cobra managed to stop he said: "Now now you two, we're here on a vacation so let's try to enjoy it."

"It's not like I want to complain, but a warmer place would've been better" Kohza said, crossing his arms "Nothing good comes out of snow."

"But this is your first time seeing snow and an actual winter, isn't it?" Vivi asked, but Kohza just turned his head away "You don't know what all you can do with snow."

"Like what?" Kohza asked with a raised eyebrow. Vivi smiled, saying: "Let's go out and I'll show you."

Kohza hesitated, he didn't want to go out; it was too cold. But if he didn't go Vivi wouldn't get his point. He sighed, saying: "Fine."

XXXXX

"I don't really know about this, Vivi..." Kohza muttered as they sat in a big, blue sled on top of a hill, ready to slide down "Isn't this dangerous?"

"If you're scared we can switch to a smaller hill first" Vivi said with a smile, completely sincere. Kohza however, didn't like it "I am _not _scared."

"Then let's go" Vivi said with a smile, starting the slide down before Kohza could protest. Their sled went straight down and it wasn't as terrible as he had thought it'd be. Unfortunately Vivi didn't really know how to stop it and they slid right in to a huge pile of snow. When they got out Vivi patted some snow away from her clothes, laughing nervously: "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Kohza only gave her a blank stare while cleaning his own clothes from snow.

"...maybe we should try something else." Vivi decided "How about we build a snowman?"

"A snowman?" Kohza asked "As in a man statue made of snow?"

"Yeah" Vivi said. At Kohza's blank look she said "C'mon, its fun."

"I doubt it" the blond said, but followed Vivi's instructions anyway. When they finished the snowman Kohza asked: "Why is it called a man? It doesn't really look like one."

"...now that you mention, it really doesn't." Vivi said with a sweat drop "But there are other things we can do, too!"

"How about going back inside and sitting in front of a fire with a hot cup of coffee?" Kohza suggested.

"That does sound good" Vivi said "We'll do it later."

Kohza sighed, knowing he couldn't get out of this.

"Okay, what's next?" he asked. Vivi smiled, saying: "Follow me."

XXXXX

"This was a bad idea" Kohza muttered as he tried to get up on the ice ring, failing miserably. Vivi managed to stay on her feet, but she wasn't really doing well either.

"You just need practi- ow!" she started before falling down "I mean, we both need practice."

"Or we could do something else" Kohza said, glaring at the giggling children who were skating like pros.

"...yeah, maybe that's for the best" Vivi said "And I know what we should do."

Kohza groaned, not liking the sound of it.

XXXXX

"You've gotta be kidding me" Kohza said, staring down from top of the hill. Vivi's idea had been snowboarding "This is worse than all of your earlier ideas put together!"

"C'mon, it could be fun" Vivi said, her smile faltering as she looked down "And we've survived worse..."

"You haven't done this before either, have you?" Kohza asked, but Vivi just smiled unsurely, saying: "First time for everything, right?"

"Right..." Kohza said "Well, here goes."

Both slid down on their borrowed snowboards, both of them falling down quickly, Vivi slightly before Kohza.

"I hate this place" Kohza muttered, glaring at the laughing children that skillfully slid past them "And I hate the locals."

"Nice sliding, tourists!" one kid yelled as he passed by. Kohza considered going back to his snowboard and sliding after the kid to teach him a lesson, but decided against it. It probably wouldn't end well.

"Can we go back already?" the blond asked. The princess sighed, saying: "Yeah, let's go."

When they were walking back Vivi was suddenly hit with a snowball.

"Ow" she complained, holding her shoulder. Kohza turned to glare at the direction the snowball had come from, seeing a bunch of laughing children.

"They seem to think they're funny..." Kohza said, irritated.

"Remember that they're just kids" Vivi said hurriedly, not wanting her friend to cause trouble.

"Right..." he said and they started to walk away again, but when a snowball hit Kohza he whirled around, yelling: "That's it! You kids are going down!"

"Kohza!" Vivi yelled, but her friend ignored her, scooping up some snow and throwing it at one kid, getting a direct hit. The kid that got hit blinked, looking at his friends before nodding. He scooped up some snow and yelled from the top of his lungs: "Snowball fight!"

Kohza and Vivi were both first timers, but that didn't stop them from returning the fire. The princess had felt unsure at first, but a few snowballs on her face later had changed her mind. The kids were going down.

XXXXX

"Welcome back" Cobra said as his daughter and her friend returned "How was your day?"

"Snowy" Vivi said, smiling when Kohza added: "And cold."

Cobra laughed at them, glad that he didn't need to go outside. Cold weather really wasn't his thing and by the looks of it not really Kohza's, either.

"Well then, come here and have some hot chocolate" the king said "It looks like you need it."

**A.N: Next we'll take a look at what Robin was doing during the time skip.**


	5. Day 5

**A.N: This chapter isn't as cheerful as the ones before, but it's not exactly sad either. For spoilers I'd say that if you've read the latest manga chapters and watched the latest episodes you have nothing to worry about. And even if you haven't you've probably run in to the spoiler in the internet anyway... Oh, and this happens some time during the time skip.**

**P.S: I had a special reason why I chose these characters today. Can anyone guess why?**

**Hatch 5: Freedom**

It was late and cold, but luckily Robin was sitting in the kitchen with a steaming cup of coffee in her hands, having no need to go outside. There had been a snowstorm earlier that day, but now it had turned it to quiet, beautiful and steady snowfall. Robin looked out of the window, enjoying the silence. The clouds blocked the moon and the stars, but she could still faintly see a person outside. Someone was standing there in the darkness, unmoving. Curious, Robin put the cup down and went to get a lantern and her jacket. She wanted to know who it was.

Robin shivered when she stepped out in to the cold night air, glad that she had taken gloves, too. The snow crunched as she walked, giving away her presence to the other person before she could see who it was.

"Good to see you, Robin-san" the figure said, turning to her direction "What brings you outside in the middle of a cold night like this?"

Robin knew his voice, but lifted the lantern higher to see his face in order to be sure of his identity. Indeed, it was one of Revolution Army's highest officers, Sabo.

"I was simply curios who'd be standing out here in the middle of the night" she said "I saw you from the window."

Sabo raised an eyebrow before a playful smirk rose to his face as he said: "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"But knowledge brought it back" Robin shot back easily, continuing with a small smile "And it's not that easy to get rid of me anyway."

Sabo chuckled at that, saying: "I can imagine that."

A somewhat awkward silence landed between them as they stood there, looking at each other. Robin was the first to break it: "You didn't tell me why you're here."

"Do I need a reason?" Sabo asked, shrugging as Robin raised an eyebrow "I just felt like it."

"You felt like standing outside on a cold night while it was snowing?" Robin asked with a teasing smile, but to her surprise it didn't bother Sabo. He just smiled, shrugging again.

"Yeah, why not?" he said, looking up at the sky "I don't exactly mind the cold and I like snow. Does that sound weird to you?"

"Not really" Robin said "I just don't understand _why _you'd do so."

"Just because" Sabo said, closing his eyes "It's not like anyone's going to stop me; I'm free to do as I want. I'm free..."

Robin watched him as he trailed off; observing his face, wondering what was behind those words.

"I won't drag you back inside by force, I probably even wouldn't be able to, but if you stay here too long you'll catch a cold" the woman said "You should go back inside."

"Nah" the blond said, opening his eyes "Thanks, but I'm fine like this. As long as I warm up properly when I do go inside I'll be fine."

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Robin said, turning around to leave "I'm going back inside; it's cold. Don't stay here too long."

"Yeah, I won't" Sabo said "Thanks."

"About what?" Robin said, turning her head slightly towards him. Sabo smiled, looking at her as he said: "For not insisting that I should go back inside. I appreciate my freedom to do as I please."

"You're welcome" Robin said, turning back around "Good night."

"Night"

**To be continued...?**

**A.N: And in the next chapter we'll see how Zoro and Perona prepare for Christmas.**


	6. Day 6

**A.N: This takes place during the time skip so if you've gotten that far this shouldn't have any spoilers. The stars of the day are Zoro, Mihawk and Perona. Enjoy!**

**Hatch 6: Decorations**

"Move it a little bit to the left... not that much, you green headed idiot! Don't you understand the meaning of little!?" Perona screamed to Zoro as he carried a huge plastic reindeer in to the dining hall.

"Then do it yourself!" Zoro yelled back, putting the huge decoration down "What do you even need this thing for?"

"Isn't it obvious, you idiot?" Perona asked, crossing her arms with a smirk "It's cute, unlike you."

"And unlike you" Zoro shot back, paling as Perona used her negative ghosts on him "I'm sorry for breathing the same air as you... I'm not worth of such honor..."

"True, you're not" Perona said with a laugh "Now put that cute thing to its right place!"

"Yes, ma'am" Zoro said, making Perona's eyebrow twitch. "Ma'am" sounded old.

"_Well I'll let it slip this time. If I use another negative hollow he won't be able to work" _she thought _"And I can always punish him for it later."_

"There" Zoro muttered "I'm off to training now, so don't interrupt me."

"But there's still much more decorations to put up" Perona protested "I can't carry all of those heavy boxes!"

"That's your own problem!" Zoro yelled "Go ask help from Mihawk if you really need it."

"Well maybe I should" Perona said, a sly smirk rising on her face "Because unlike you, he's strong."

Zoro stopped like he had walked in to a wall. Turning around, he asked: "Did you just call me weak?"

"Of course, because you are!" Perona said, laughing "You can't even carry a few boxes."

Zoro's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes I can" he said.

"Then prove it"

"I'm not your servant" the swordsman said after a moment of silence "Do it yourself."

"I knew it; you're too weak to carry them" Perona said with a laugh "And you aim to be the world's strongest swordsman? What a joke!"

"Where are the damn boxes, ghost woman?" Zoro asked, getting enough of her taunting. Laughing, Perona said: "I'll show you."

"_There's one good thing about idiots: they're so easy to manipulate."_

XXXXX

"...what are you two doing?" Mihawk asked as he came home, seeing Zoro and Perona decorating the dining hall together.

"Decorating for Christmas" Perona said as she passed by, giving him a box full of candles "Hold this."

Mihawk's eyebrow twitched and he put the box down, ignoring Perona's protests.

"Exactly how did she speak you in to this, Roronoa?" he asked. Zoro opened his mouth to answer, but closed it soon after. Why was he doing this again?

"Ah, damn it" Zoro said, dropping a bunch of decorations to the floor "I'm off to train."

"Oh no you don't" Perona said, preparing to attack "Negative hollow!"

"I'm sorry I disobeyed..." Zoro muttered and Perona smirked, glancing at Mihawk. When the swordsman noticed he said: "Don't even think about it if you value your life."

Perona pouted and crossed her arms, but decided to leave the older swordsman alone. It wasn't worth the risk. Suddenly a thought occurred to Perona and she asked: "Why do you have all these Christmas decorations in the first place?"

Zoro, who had just recovered from Perona's attack, looked at Mihawk as well. The world's greatest swordsman was quiet for quite a while before turning around and saying: "I don't need to answer that."

"Where are you going?" Perona asked as the swordsman started to walk away.

"Somewhere that's far from here"

**To be continued...?**

**A.N: Next chapter will be about Robin's time with the army again and it continues from chapter 5.**


	7. Day 7

**A.N: Continued from chapter 5 and has the same spoiler(s) as it did. You have been warned!**

**Hatch 7: Stubborn Ones**

Sabo sneezed, lying on his bed. Apparently staying outside in the middle of the night while it was snowing a few days ago hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"_Well, everything's okay as long as Robin doesn't find out I caught a cold" _the blonde thought _"That would be embarrassing; after she warned me and all."_

A knock on the door pulled Sabo out of his thoughts and he called out: "Come in; it's not locked."

When the door opened and Sabo saw who it was he became sure of one thing: if there was someone up there, that someone really hated him. Karma was a bitch and, in this case, had black hair, blue eyes and a know it all smirk on her face.

"I know I know I should've gone back inside earlier" Sabo said with a sigh "I screwed up."

Robin gave him an amused smile, walking over his desk and pulling a chair for herself from underneath it.

"I have to agree with you on that" she said "How are you feeling?"

"Not so bad; after all it's just a simple cold" Sabo said "The doctor told me to stay in the bed the next few days, tough" he chuckled "She even added a threat by saying "or else.""

Robin giggled at that, the sly smirk that appeared on her face making Sabo realize that he had said something that he shouldn't have.

"So you have to stay here the next few days, huh?" she confirmed.

"Yeah, I do" Sabo said with a sigh "And I'm getting the feeling that letting you know about that was a bad idea."

"Why would it be a bad idea?" Robin asked, but the smirk on her face told that she really was planning something.

"Okay, out with it" Sabo said "What are you here for?"

"I just wanted to know why you always seem to be avoiding me" Robin said flatly, going straight to the point. Sabo froze, so she had noticed. Well, of course she had, it had been pretty obvious but still, he hadn't thought she'd bring it up just like that. He just hadn't seen any other choice but to avoid her; he didn't want her to find out he was Luffy's brother and avoiding her seemed like the best way to make sure he didn't let anything slip. He wanted Luffy to hear it from him... when he was ready.

"You're not going to answer?" Robin asked as the blond kept quiet.

"I suppose I won't" Sabo said. There was no use saying that he didn't know what she meant; she was too smart for that "Anything else you want to know?"

"No, but I am still waiting for an answer for my first question" Robin said, crossing her arms "Well?"

"What would you do if I said that I don't feel like giving you an answer?" Sabo asked, a small voice in his head telling him that taunting her was a bad idea "Well?"

"I can wait for you to change your mind" the pirate said easily "I'm not in a hurry."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that you will have to wait for a long time" Sabo said, also crossing his arms "Because my lips are sealed."

"Well we'll see for how long" Robin said, throwing a book to herself with her powers "Tell me when you change your mind."

Rolling his eyes, Sabo decided to go to sleep. She wouldn't keep this up for long.

Four hours later he was also reading a book in his bed, casting glances at Robin who was still sitting on the same chair, reading the same book.

"Aren't you getting tired already?" the blonde finally asked, her presence unnerving him. He couldn't even sleep when she was around.

"No" she said simply "Are you?"

"Forget it" Sabo said with a snort, continuing with his book only to glance to her direction when he heard her stand up. Noticing that he was watching Robin said: "Don't get your hopes up; I'm only going to get a cup of coffee."

"Take your time" Sabo told her, getting up as soon as she left the room. When he could no longer hear her footsteps he locked the door and put the key back on his table. He knew that he'd have to deal with her at some point, but right now he really didn't feel like doing so. Satisfied he lay back down, quickly drifting to sleep.

XXXXX

Robin frowned as she pushed the door to Sabo's room but it wouldn't open, making her realize he had locked the door.

"_Does he really think that'd keep me away?" _she thought with amusement, creating a few eyes inside of Sabo's room with her power. Seeing him asleep she glanced around, quickly locating the key. Growing a punch of arms she moved the key to the lock with them, smirking when it clicked. She went in and closed the door, wondering if Sabo was worse off than he said since he didn't realize that a simple lock wouldn't keep her away. He should've at least hidden they key.

XXXXX

Sabo woke up with a coughing fit, sitting up to make things easier. It seems like his cold was worse than he thought.

"Are you alright?" the blond froze, looking at the direction the voice had come from. He groaned, saying: "I thought I locked the door."

"You did" Robin confirmed, not taking her eyes off of her book. Lifting the key on the table with her powers, she said: "But you should've at least hid the key."

"I'll keep that in mind" the blond replied, lying back down "Or I'll just get a sea stone door and key."

"Do you really think those would hold me back?" Robin asked with a small smirk.

"...you're scary; has anyone ever told you that?" Sabo asked, but the woman just laughed.

After an hour had passed it was time for lunch, but before Robin left to get something for both of them she took the key from the table.

"Damn..." Sabo cursed as she left.

XXXXX

It was already late; dinner had been served and the sun had set long time ago, but Robin was still in Sabo's room, refusing to give up. Surprisingly the blond had managed to ignore her for the last few hours, not even glancing at her. However, his patience was about to end.

"How long are you going to-"his words died in his throat as he actually looked at Robin, noticing that she had fallen asleep on the chair. He let out a sigh but then smiled, getting off the bed to put a blanket over her.

"_Well, I suppose I can handle a while more with her around..."_

**To be continued**

**A.N: Don't kill me for this, but I'm going to continue this in the next chapter, too. Sorry to everyone who doesn't like them but hey, I promise not to put either of them in chapter 9.**


	8. Day 8

**A.N: Continued from last chapter, so it also has same spoiler warnings.**

**Hatch 8: Compromise**

When she woke up Robin was surprised to feel the weight of a blanket on her. With a smile she folded it silently, putting it at the foot of Sabo's bed. Glancing at the clock on the wall she decided to go get some breakfast for them both. When she left she took the key from the table; she wasn't going to give up yet. She'd find out why he felt the need to avoid her.

XXXXX

When Sabo woke up he noticed that Robin was still there, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning" Sabo said "Is there any way to get rid of you?"

"Good morning" Robin said with a small smile "And the best way for that would be to tell me what I want to know."

"Nah, I'm still gonna pass on that" the blond said, sitting up "What time is it?"

"8:13 am" Robin said "I brought you breakfast."

Sabo blinked, glancing at his bedside table.

"Thanks"

XXXXX

It was late evening already, and Robin was _still there_. Sabo didn't know how much longer he could handle her presence; he had to do something. Something that actually worked.

"How long are you planning to stay here?" the blonde asked, getting Robin's attention "And doesn't this bother your training? I'm sure there are much more useful things that you could be doing..."

"I suppose there are" Robin said "But I don't think I'll be leaving before you tell me."

"How about we make a compromise?" Sabo suggested, knowing that if she kept this up he might actually spill the beans. Robin raised an eyebrow, saying: "I'm listening."

"How about I'll stop avoiding you and in return you stop questioning me?" Sabo suggested. Robin thought for a moment before saying: "That sounds good, for now that is."

"For now?" Sabo asked, confused.

"If you really plan to stop avoiding me I'm sure I'll find out the reason why you did so in the first place sooner or later" Robin said. Sabo chuckled, saying: "You seem to think I'm easy to break."

"Even if you aren't" Robin said, standing up "I can still do it."

Sabo shuddered, watching as she walked away. Somehow, he didn't doubt that.

**A.N: Really short I know but hey, the last chapter was long enough to make up for it, no? And in case someone's wondering, yes I could have put this in that chapter as well, but I don't want to put two days in one chapter, if that makes sense. Next we'll learn something about Law's colorful life.**


	9. Day 9

**A.N: Set sometime during the time skip. SPOILER WARNING! Small spoilers from the recent chapters, Law's past to be exact.**

**Hatch 9: Colors**

All Law could see was white, white everywhere. Well, of course there was; they had docked near a winter island after all. Snow and ice was everywhere. To him, white was a conflicting color. It reminded him of his childhood, bringing back both good and bad memories. White was the color of his city, the color of the hospital walls and the color of his father's coat, who had been a doctor. But white was also the color of death, the color that had once spread over his body. These days he was far from white or pale tough; he had tanned himself on purpose in order to get rid of the painful memories. And in order to notice sooner if, by any change, the white lead syndrome came back. So far there had been no sign of that happening, but it was not impossible. Finding a cure had supposed to been impossible and yet, with Corazon's help, he had found it.

"Everything's done, captain" Shachi told as he came up to Law "Can we go to the town now?"

Law waived his hand at him as a "go ahead" gesture and the crew behind him cheered.

"You're not coming, captain?" Penguin asked and Law shook his head "I'm watching after the submarine today."

"Alright, it's your loss" the man said with a shrug "See ya."

Law watched his crew go, his gaze resting on their white uniforms. Why were they white again? He didn't even know... Shachi had once, around the time the crew was formed, joked that they should have uniforms and Penguin had taken it seriously and gotten them made. But why white? He never said why, but it's not like Law had asked, either. At least the submarine wasn't white, but sometimes he thought it might be a better option than yellow. He had stopped counting the times when his drunken crew was singing about living in a yellow submarine.

"_Should we repaint it green?" _Law wondered. Purple might work too, but red was out of question. It was too easy to spot. And pink, well... no, just no. No orange, either. Yellow would be perfect without that stupid song. Maybe he should ban the song in his presence? The crew would stop singing it at some point, even if they'd first forget the new rule sometimes... no, he was just overreacting. They didn't sing it _that _often. Law's attention was suddenly drawn to a few kids on the beach, talking and pointing at his direction.

"Look, a submarine!"

"That's rare"

"It's yellow" one of the kids mentioned, making Law narrow his eyes. He wouldn't "That reminds me of a song!"

"I know that song, too" Law heard a little girl say "Do you think the owner of that submarine is a fan of the song?"

"Yeah, he has to be" the biggest kid said and the rest agreed. Law's eyebrow twisted; he was _so _repainting his submarine before entering the new world.

**A.N: We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine... okay no, let's stop that. The next chapter continues from chapter six and we'll see the return of Mihawk.**


	10. Day 10

**A.N: Continued from chapter 6, no spoilers beyond the time skip.**

**Hatch 10: Early Christmas Party**

Mihawk anchored his boat on the beach of an island in the New World, glancing at the huge ship next to it. It was very silent so he supposed that no one was home, or if there was then it was only few people. But he knew Shanks wasn't; he was bad at keeping his mouth shut. Very bad.

"Hey, hawk's eye is here!" someone suddenly yelled from the ship "Somebody, go inform the captain!"

Mihawk sighed; so much for his idea of quietly walking to the redhead. He could've found him on his own by just going to the direction that was loudest. He started walking in to the same direction he saw one of the ship's watchmen run to, but in much slower pace.

"Hey Mihawk!" Shanks called out, obviously drunk "Took you long enough; this guy came here five minutes ago!"

"Because he was running and is now obviously out of breath" Mihawk said flatly "Why are you drunk in the middle of a day?"

"We're having a Christmas party" the red head told, taking a big sip of sake from his mug "Come and join us!"

"Isn't it a little early?" Mihawk asked, not even sure why. He was more or less used to Shanks' oddities, but he always ended up questioning them.

"I suppose, but that just means we can celebrate it twice" Shanks said "Now and again when it's time!"

Right; he should've known.

"So, what brings the world's greatest swordsman here?" Ben asked, joining in to the conversation "Did something happen?"

"No, I was just passing by" Mihawk said "And came to ask exactly when are you going to pick up the decorations you left at my place four years ago."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering what happened to those" Shanks said, shrugging "Ah well, I won't be needing them this year."

"They're in the way" Mihawk said, crossing his arms.

"Those things have been there four years and they're in the way _now_?" Yasopp asked "I think you can keep them a few more years."

"Those things have only started to cause trouble _now" _Mihawk stated "This is the last year I'm keeping them; If they're not gone by spring I'm using them as firewood."

"What?! You can't burn them!" Shanks panicked "I collected those for years!"

"Then come get them before I do so" Mihawk said, turning to leave "And don't think I won't do it."

"You're leaving already?" the redhead asked, ignoring the warning "C'mon, stay for the party!"

"No" Mihawk said flatly.

"We have sake" Ben pointed out "Lots of it."

The swordsman paused, turning his head.

"Well, I'm not in a hurry."

**A.N: These things are pretty short, aren't they? Well, next we'll have a look at the whole Straw Hat crew again.**


	11. Day 11

**A.N: Takes place sometime after Thriller Park, no spoilers after it.**

**Hatch 11: Running on Ice**

"I didn't remember being chased around by a bunch of angry townspeople could be this annoying" Zoro muttered as the whole straw hat crew ran away from at least a hundred people.

"Why can't we just kick their asses?" Luffy asked with a frown "We could do it."

"Because they're not our enemies; they're just ordinary people who are mad at us" Nami explained "And for a reason!"

"You just had to eat all the food in that restaurant, didn't you, shitty captain?" Sanji cursed "If Nami-san or Robin-chan gets hurt while running it's _your _fault!"

"But this whole mess would have been avoided if the witch had just paid for the food!" Zoro yelled "It's not like we're short on money at the moment!"

"I refuse to waste my money on your ridiculous food bills!" Nami shouted.

"_Our _money!" Usopp corrected "It's not all yours!"

"But I'm the one managing the money and I say it would have been too much!" The navigator yelled, almost stumbling. Running, high heels and snow weren't the best combination.

"You decided it yourself!" Zoro yelled back "It's not like you're the only one in the crew who could do that!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed "I could do it too!"

"No you couldn't!" the whole crew, minus giggling Robin, yelled while running in even faster pace.

"Do you even know the word budget?" Sanji questioned.

"Nope" Luffy said "What's that?"

Other than Robin who was laughing softly the crew sighed. Of course he didn't know.

CRACK

"Did anyone else hear that?" Brook asked as a slight sound reached his ears.

"Hear what?" Usopp asked.

CRACK CRACK

"Something's cracking" Sanji realized.

"...that something seems to be below us" Robin stated. Everyone stopped for a few seconds, looking down. They had been running on ice. And it was cracking.

"Shit" Zoro muttered. His visible eye widening, Sanji yelled: "Run!"

They only managed to run a few more meters before the ice gave out, the whole crew falling through it. Usopp, who had been running next to Brook, managed to get a hold of him immediately. The older man might have been a hammer in the water, but thanks to him being nothing but bones Usopp could easily pull him up from the icy water. As he surfaced with Brook Nami, who had gotten up first, reached out her and for him to take. As they got back on ice Franky came up with Chopper, closely followed by Sanji who had Robin. Zoro was the last to surface, dragging Luffy up with him.

"No time to rest; we need to go!" Nami yelled "Split up and meet back at Sunny!"

The crew started running again, going to different directions in four groups. The ice was less likely to break if they divided the weight. Glancing behind her, Nami could tell that they were putting distance between themselves and the villagers. The locals didn't want to cross the ice. This was fine with Nami; they'd all reach Sunny before the villagers got to them.

The first to reach the ship was Franky, still carrying Chopper. Not long after Sanji arrived with Robin, followed by Nami, Usopp and Brook. They saw no sign of Zoro or Luffy tough.

"Bet those idiots got lost" Sanji said "What should we do?"

"You and Usopp go find them" Nami decided "We'll get the ship ready."

"Why me?" Usopp asked, earning a glare from Nami "Because I say so!"

Grumbling, the long nose got off the ship with the blond. They returned with the missing two members just in time to see the angry villagers closing in on them.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Nami yelled "We need to go!"

When the whole crew was on board they made a quick escape, hoping that none of them would catch a cold.

**A.N: Next we'll take have a little story about Christmas' history, which is completely fiction and has no real source; I just came up with something.**


	12. Day 12

**A.N: Spoiler warning! If you've caught up with the manga you'll have nothing to worry about tough. And the anime has hinted this quite clearly already, too.**

**Hatch 12: Christmas Story**

Young Sabo entered the library of revolution army's HQ, wanting to find something to ease his boredom. He didn't want to study anything tough; he was not in the mood for that right now.

"_But I don't think they have story books here... but maybe I can find something that's actually happened and seems like a good story" _the twelve year old boy thought. He went through different books, but nothing seemed to fit his current mood.

"_What's this?" _he wondered as a certain book caught his eye. It was titled "Traditions and history of Christmas."

"_Mistletoes, Christmas trees... candles... legends- huh? " _Sabo paused at this, going back a few pages. It had a story of why people celebrated Christmas.

"_Interesting..." _Sabo thought, starting to read the story.

_There was a man from poor family in a small village who was always kind to everyone and always helping everyone. No one ever saw him angry. To the villagers he was like an angel and everyone were happy until one day a man, priest to be exact, from the town came to visit. He heard about the gentle man but, because of being from a ruthless town, didn´t believe a word and decided to prove he was right. He "accidentally" stepped on the man´s foot once, but the man only said it was his own fault for being in the wrong place in the wrong time. The priest shook this off by thinking that the man had a good day and stepping on other person´s foot isn´t a big deal anyway. He did more similar things, but the gentle man always answered the similar way. That´s when the priest decided to do something worse. He "accidentally" pushed the man´s friend down from a cliff. She didn´t die, but got severe injuries. But the gentle man still didn´t blame him, just said it was his own fault for not looking after his friend. And on top of all that, the gentle man got the woman convinced it wasn´t the priest´s fault. The priest was forgiven, but he could see the hatred in the woman´s eyes. The priest found the fact that the man still hadn´t seemed angry really disturbing, but believed that it was because the damage hadn´t come to the man himself. So the priest´s next step was violent; he hired a bandit to chop the man´s arm off when he was walking back home with his friend. But, once again, the man said it was his own fault for being in the wrong place the wrong time. This convinced the priest that the man was a devil, only waiting for a chance to destroy the world. The priest left, only to return with an army from the town. He made them arrest the gentle man, ignoring the protests of the villagers. They tied him in to a tree on a hill, saying that he should stay there for a month and he´d be freed and if he didn´t he´d be executed. Naturally he did what he was told. He was there for four days without food and then it happened. The villagers, friends of the gentle man, attacked the priest at a frozen lake near the hill. The priest fell through the ice to the lake, and only then did they realize that the priest couldn´t swim. The gentle man, without hesitation, broke orders and ran down the hill to save the drowning priest. In the process the gentle man got a big, deadly wound to his side from ice. The villagers tried to help him, but there was nothing they could have done. In his final moments the gentle man turned to the priest and said his last words: "It wasn´t your fault." Those words alone made the priest understand that he had been wrong. He left the village, never to return again, but both the villagers and the priest started to respect the death day of the gentle man and called it the day of peace. That day was 24__th__ of December._

"_It doesn't say why it's called Christmas, tough" _Sabo thought with a frown. It seemed like a children's story anyway; there were no people like that. Putting the book away Sabo decided to try to find something else.

**A.N: The story Sabo reads is something I wrote a few years ago for a one piece one shot, in case someone has a feeling they've heard it before. I thought I could use it again, but in a different situation.**


	13. Day 13

**A.N: Continued from chapter 11, not really any spoilers. Just annoyingly short.**

**Hatch 13: Idiots Don't Catch Colds**

"This is _not _super" Franky said after sneezing. A few days ago the whole Straw Hat crew had been running from a bunch of angry villagers, falling through ice in to a pond while at it. Now all but Luffy, Brook and Chopper had caught a cold. Everyone was currently gathered around the kitchen table, eating soup.

"No kidding" Zoro said "Does anyone know how come those three didn't get a cold? We all spent almost same amount of time outside and in the water after all."

"Well I'm used to cold and Brook's nothing but bones, so that must be the reason" Chopper said "But I don't understand how Luffy could avoid it. Maybe he has a really good immune system?"

"Could be" Nami said "But you know, it's also said that idiots don't catch colds."

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, really" Zoro said "But if that's the case how come Usopp has a cold?"

"Oi!" the long nose protested, but was ignored.

"And you" Sanji said.

"Not to mention you" Zoro shot back but before Sanji could say anything to that Nami hit them both on the head "Knock it off!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Luffy suddenly said, getting everyone's attention "Are you guys calling me an idiot?"

"Yes" the whole crew replied, making the captain frown "Even you Zoro?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the swordsman asked, annoyed.

"Well you _are _the guy who gets lost super easily" Franky said "So I can see his point."

"When have I ever gotten lost?!" Zoro asked, getting blank looks from the whole crew.

"When have you ever _not _gotten lost?" Nami asked "Even when we got this ship you got lost on your way from the kitchen to the bathroom!"

"I remember that" Sanji mused "Sometimes I wonder if he could even find his way out of a paper bag."

"At least I'd be able to get out by cutting it, unlike you who'd just get stuck there" Zoro hissed at the blond.

"You shitty-"Sanji started, but couldn't finish since Nami hit them both on the head. Again. Watching the three have a verbal fight Chopper knew that at least they weren't seriously sick. If they were they'd have no energy for that.

**A.N: I think I forgot to write what's next last time... sorry. In any case, tomorrow we'll see what Sanji gets the rest of the crew for Christmas.**


	14. Day 14

**A.N: After time skip, no spoilers.**

**Hatch 14: Sanji's Christmas Present Hunt**

Sanji walked along the snowy streets, window shopping. He had decided to get all of his crewmates a Christmas present, which had turned out to be harder than he had thought. He had decided to simply get meat for Luffy and sake for Zoro, which had been easy enough, but the rest were troublesome. They had a limited amount of space at the ship, so buying something big was out of question, especially if it wasn't anything useful. And he wanted to get everyone something they'd like or at least would find useful, too. And of course he had to think of his budget, too. He couldn't get anything too expensive.

"_If I wasn't so tight on money I could get Nami-san and Robin-chan some nice jewelry... but I need to get something cheaper." _Sanji thought, cursing. Of course he could save up more money by using cheaper ingredients for their food, but that was out of question. It was far better to have good food for both health and taste reasons. Stopping in front of a certain shop, Sanji wondered if it'd be okay to give Chopper first aid supplies. They'd definitely come in handy, but it'd probably be nicer to give him something he _liked _instead of what he needed.

"_Ah what the hell... I'll just get him some cotton candy" _Sanji thought. Since finding a candy store wouldn't be hard it was three down and five to go. Walking down the street again Sanji found a music shop.

"_New sheets of music for Brook, perhaps? He missed fifty years so he probably doesn't know all the popular songs that came out back then, even though he's been out over two years." _the blonde thought, making up his mind. New notes for Brook.

"_What about Franky?" _Sanji wondered. It'd be easy to just give him cola or some small tools, but he was aiming for something that was more... personal and memorable _"Meat and sake aren't either of those, but whatever."_

Deciding to think that a little later, the cook started the search for a candy store to get Chopper's gift. Luckily that didn't take long; he just had to walk straight ahead for a while. Entering the shop he looked around for a while, spotting the cotton candy and something else useful, too.

"Interesting..." Sanji mutteredas he picked up a baggage of two flavored candies. Cola was the another flavor in all of them, but there were plenty of other tastes accompanying it, like strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, even green tea. That would do for Franky. Getting the shipwright's and the doctor's presents Sanji left the shop. Three to go.

"_Now, what for my beloved Nami-san?" _he wondered. He needed something special, but not too expensive. Looking at the shop windows around him he spotted an advertisement that gave him a perfect idea... well, at least in his opinion. The shop sold shirts that you could choose the text for in different colors. Result: the cook got Nami a yellow shirt that said: "My cook is my love."

"_Nami-san is going to love this" _he thought, sighing happily. He had thought of getting Robin a similar one, but that would have made Nami's feel less special. Now he only had to get something for Robin and Usopp.

"_I might be able to find something suitable for Robin-chan from a bookstore." _he thought, starting to search for one. Luckily the town they were in wasn't a small one; so far Sanji had had no problem finding what he was looking for. Obviously the town had a book store as well, and it didn't take long for Sanji to find it.

"_Some kind of history book should do... maybe the history of this island?" _he wondered as he entered the shop. Surely they'd have a book like that. Finding his way to the history section, the blonde started going over the book titles. Something caught his eye, but it wasn't what he had originally planned. Picking it from the shelf, he read the title out loud: "Traditions and history of Christmas, huh... I suppose this'll do."

The only one left was Usopp.

As Sanji went to pay for the book something caught his eye. Smirking, he picked up another book, having all the eight gifts he needed. The book "Manners for Morons" sounded like a fitting gift for Usopp after all.

**A.N: And tomorrow we'll take a look at Law's past... be aware of spoilers in that chapter.**


	15. Day 15

**A.N: Spoilers for recent manga chapters, for about the latest 10 or so. Being up to date with just the anime won't help you with this, so read with your own risk if you haven't read the manga.**

**Hatch 15: Memories**

Corazon glanced down at the frowning boy that was walking beside him, moving in the deep snow with slight difficulty.

"If it's that hard I can carry you" he offered "It can't be helped that your feet are so small."

"I can manage on my own" Law said with a glare "I've managed in tougher places than this."

Corazon didn't doubt that; in fact he knew it was true. Still he felt like something was wrong with the way Law kept glaring at the snow in front of him as he walked. Now that he thought about it Law had been in a bad mood, well, worse than usual, ever since they got on the island.

"The snow's not going to disappear no matter how hard you glare at it" the older man said.

"I know"

"It's not gonna bite either, you know" Corazon continued, earning a glare again "I know that; I'm not stupid."

"Well then, what's the problem?" Corazon asked, stopping "You're glaring at the snow like it ate your sandwiches!"

"I hate bread" Law said flatly. Corazon was taken back for a second before saying: "That's not the point. If sandwiches aren't okay then how about money?"

Law rolled his eyes and kept walking, quickly getting some distance between himself and Corazon who was standing still.

"Hey, don't take off on your own" Corazon called after the boy as he noticed the distance that was forming between them "It's dangerous."

"I can take care of myself" Law called, not even glancing back. Frowning, Corazon ran after him.

"Right..." he said as he caught up "Now what's with all the glaring?"

"...I hate snow" Law finally said, still not looking at him. Corazon blinked in surprise, asking: "Why?"

"It's _white_" Law said like it explained everything. And to Corazon it did, sort of anyway.

"But isn't that the color of your hometown?" he asked.

"Exactly" Law said "I hate it."

The older man frowned. He could understand what he meant, but Law was talking about his home. Surely every memory from that place couldn't be a bad one. As he voiced these thoughts to Law, the boy said: "I hate it _because _it also brings back the good memories."

Corazon understood that, at least he thought he did. Good memories can be painful when one knows they'll never be anything but just that, memories.

"Then just start creating more good memories" he said "I'll help you out with it."

"What's the use?" Law asked "I'll be dead soon anyway."

"You're too dark minded for a little kid" Corazon said "As soon as you're cured, you and I are going to make some good memories!"

Law let out an irritated sigh, knowing that only death would get him out of this.

**A.N: Kinda running out of ideas here... oh well, 9 more chapters to go. Didn't think this'd be this hard. Next we'll visit Robin's past.**


	16. Day 16

**A.N: Set in Robin's childhood, so no spoilers.**

**Hatch 16: Average Winter Night**

Young Robin walked along the empty streets. Despite being tired, hungry and freezing she refused to stop. Moving kept her a little warmer, and if she stopped she might fall asleep without waking up anymore. She didn't want that. However, staying on the move made her even hungrier, so she decided to find a restaurant or at least a café and go through its garbage, hopefully to find something eatable. Luckily it didn't take long for her to find a small café. Circling behind the building, Robin looked around before opening the trashcan. She found some dried up bread and donuts, luckily wrapped in paper, probably in order to keep rats away. Robin smiled; this was far better than she expected or usually found. Gathering few backs in her arms, she walked a bit further away in case someone came. People didn't usually like her going through their garbage despite it wouldn't do them any damage.

Sitting down, Robin took out a piece of bread. As she ate it she checked exactly how much she had. There were two chocolate donuts, a little dried up but still perfectly eatable in Robin's opinion. There were also two darker breads, one very hard even for Robin who was used to dried up food. The last piece of bread tough, nice shade of golden brown was surprisingly soft. Robin put everything except the piece of bread she was already eating back in the bag, holding it tightly. She didn't want to lose it. Of course, she could've eaten more, but having gotten used to eating little in these two years she'd been on run she was no longer even able to eat much at once. And if she ate too much and became too full running would be harder when she had to do so. Getting thirsty, Robin glanced at the pile of snow next to her. Was it clean enough to use as drinking water? Yes, it should be okay and even if it wasn't it wouldn't be the first time she'd be drinking dirty water. She had quite strong immune system already. Making up her mind Robin scooped up some snow in her hands in order to drink it. Finishing her meal, Robin wondered if she'd be able to find a safe place to sleep where she wouldn't freeze to death. It was about -8 degrees Celsius outside, so not really that cold, but one certainly shouldn't sleep outside in that kind of weather, especially if it started to snow. But she really did have to sleep before she passed out; she hadn't slept in over 24 hours. She knew nowhere was safe for her, but inside a building she'd be safe from the cold. All cafés and most likely restaurants were already closed, but maybe she could sneak in to a bar. If she could do that she should be able to find a peaceful spot out of sight. She got up, starting to search for a bar. Finding one was easy; just follow the noise. Circling around the building, Robin smiled as she found the backdoor. It'd be much easier to get in from there than the front door. Using her powers, Robin saw that it was clear. No one would see her if she snuck in now. Doing so, she looked around quickly. Where would she not be disturbed and found? Seeing a closet, she peeked in. A cleaning supply closet; that would do. It was full of stuff anyway; if someone came to get something they probably wouldn't notice Robin if she hid in the back. Settling down, Robin smiled. She had found enough food for a few days and had a warm place to sleep. This wasn't really a bad evening.

**A.N:** **Tomorrow we'll take a look at the life of the White Beard pirates.**


	17. Day 17

**A.N: Spoilers up to War of the Best, I suppose.**

**Hatch 17: Eggs**

"Take that!" Ace yelled as he threw a snowball at Thatch, missing by few centimeters.

"Hah, you missed!" Thatch yelled, throwing a snowball that was the size of his head directly at Ace, hitting the target "Woohoo!"

"What are you guys, kids?" Marco asked as he walked over "We need to go yoi."

"I don't think pops would mind waiting for a while longer" Thatch said, yelping as Ace managed to hit him with a snowball "You'll pay for that!"

A vein popped on Marco's head as he said "_Now, _you two!"

"You're no fun" Thatch said, but followed the first division commander back to the ship with Ace anyway.

"I think we should get back at him for ruining our fun" Ace whispered to the older man.

"Yes we should" Thatch agreed, smirking "And I know just the way how..."

XXXXX

Marco went to his cabin, deciding to take a little nap. He was tired; he had had a night watch since few of the men from his division had fallen ill and on top of that he had had to go to the town in the morning. He deserved a break. Lying down the commander soon fell asleep, unaware of the two other plotting commanders near his room, waiting for their chance.

"Do you think he's asleep already?" Ace whispered to Thatch as he peeked in from the slightly open door.

"Should be" Thatch said "Let's go."

They entered the cabin, silently tiptoeing over to Marco's bed. Grinning, the two carefully removed Marco's blanket, grateful that he wasn't waking up. He must have been very tired. Thatch put down the basket he'd been carrying and together they put the eggs from it to Marco's bed, trying to keep from laughing. Putting the blanket back, they tiptoed out of the room.

XXXXX

Marco yawned, sitting up in his bed, blinking as his leg hit something under the covers. Lifting the blanket off, he saw a dozen of eggs.

"..."

"_What the hell?" _Marco kept staring at the eggs before rubbing his eyes, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. And he wasn't. He was getting really confused, but his train of thoughts stopped as he saw a basket on the floor. Staring at it for a while, he put two and two together.

"_Thatch"_

The fourth division commander was so dead.

**A.N: And tomorrow we'll see if the members of the revolution army know how to make gingerbreads.**


	18. Day 18

**A.N: Spoilers up to recent episodes and manga chapter 730 (or 731.)**

**Hatch 18: Gingerbreads**

"Koala-chan, I'm not sure about this" Robin said as the younger woman dragged her in to a kitchen "I'm not really good at baking."

"Don't worry; the paste is already made. We just have to make it look like something else than a lump and put it in the oven" Koala said "C'mon, it'll be fun."

With a sigh Robin obeyed the other woman who had the habit of not stopping before she got what she wanted.

"There's lot of it..." Koala said in surprise as she saw the clump of paste "One tin plate won't be enough; we'll need at least three."

"More like thirteen, give or take a few" Robin commented as she inspected the clump "This is going to take us awhile."

"Well, then we better get started!" Koala said cheerfully "Maybe I'll even make a gingerbread house!"

Robin smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all; in fact maybe it could be even fun. Making up her mind she set to work with the younger girl.

XXXXX

"I think there's something wrong with these..." Robin murmured, observing the gingerbread men she had made. Koala came over to look at them, holding in her laughter. Some had way too much paste, while some were so thin they'd probably break at the slightest touch. On top of that some were missing limbs or a head or had some extra that weren't supposed to be there.

"...looks like you were telling the truth about your baking skills" Koala said with a sweat drop, thinking: _"Even Hack could do better than that."_

"How about your gingerbread house?" Robin asked.

"I'm done with the pieces; just have to put them in to the oven before I can build it" Koala told, putting the tin plates with the house pieces in the oven. Luckily it was the kind where you could put two at once "That's the harder part, tough."

"Definitely too hard for me, then" Robin said "Would you mind helping me with these?"

"Sure" Koala said, giving Robin some advice with her current job. She would've never thought that someone, especially Robin, could be this bad.

"Okay, now that looks better" Koala commented Robin's next attempt "But I suppose it doesn't really even matter what it looks like as long as it tastes alright."

"I suppose you're right"

"Alright" Koala said "Time to put these in the oven and take the pieces for the house out!"

As Koala had done so they started to make another batch while waiting for the house pieces to cool.

"Yup, you're getting better" the younger girl commented "You learn fast."

"It's not so hard now that I got the hang of it" Robin admitted "By the way, isn't it time to check the oven?"

"Oh, right!" Koala said, hurrying over and opening the oven. They were a little darker than Koala intended, but not burnt "I made it in time..."

"Baking, huh?" Sabo asked as he suddenly appeared in the doorway, scaring Koala and almost making her drop the tin plate "Why didn't you invite me?"

"Don't do that" Koala hissed, ignoring his question "You scared me half dead!"

"Hello, Sabo-kun" Robin said "I didn't know you could bake."

"Hello, Robin-san" Sabo said, ignoring the still angry Koala who was glaring daggers at him "I'm not really that good at it, but anyone can do gingerbreads."

Robin sweat dropped and Koala giggled, making Sabo wonder if he said something wrong: "What?"

"Nothing at all, Sabo-kun" Robin said, giving a meaningful glance to Koala that Sabo didn't miss. There was definitely something going on in here. Shrugging it off for now, he walked over to Koala, picking up one of the freshly baked gingerbreads and taking a bite.

"Hey!" Koala protested "I wanted the first bite this year!"

"Too bad" Sabo said, sticking his tongue out at her "Early bird catches the worm."

Robin chuckled at the two as they started arguing, turning her attention to the task at hand.

"Do you two need help?" Sabo asked, but Koala denied it. She said they could handle it on their own "Well, tell me if you change your mind."

With that Sabo sat down on a nearby chair, pulling a small book from his coat pocket. From time to time he glanced at Koala, who was struggling with the gingerbread house, from the corner of his eye. She just couldn't keep the walls up.

"You sure you don't need any help?" Sabo asked in a singsong voice.

"No" Koala said with a glare "And do you think you can do better?"

"Yup" Sabo said "Do you wanna bet?"

"The winner gets the loser's deserts for a week" was Koala's reply "You win if you get this thing together neatly."

"Deal" Sabo said, rising up. Not long after he had a perfectly made gingerbread house in front of him, only needing the decorations "Done."

Koala's jaw dropped, looking at it disbelievingly. Robin was just as surprised, but hid it better.

"How come I never knew this side of you?" the girl asked.

"You never asked" Sabo said, starting to walk away "And remember: week's worth of desserts."

Koala sighed; she should've known that Sabo wouldn't make a bet he couldn't win. And on top of that it was almost Christmas; she had just lost the best desserts of the year.

"I can share some of mine with you" Robin offered, seeing the younger woman's sad expression, which immediately brightened at this. Hugging the older woman, Koala said: "Thanks Robin; you're the best!"

**A.N: Tomorrow we'll see what few marines think about Christmas.**


	19. Day 19

**A.N: Takes place sometime between Coby and Helmeppo coming to the Marine HQ and the War of the Best. No spoilers.**

**Hatch 19: Christmas of Marines**

"What a great smell" Coby said as he and Helmeppo passed one of the kitchens in marine HQ "It smells like Christmas."

"Smells like Christmas?" the blond questioned "What does Christmas smell like?"

"Well you know freshly baked gingerbreads, ham and all other Christmas food..." Coby listed "And of course, the smell of a real Christmas tree."

"But a real tree leaves a lot to clean up after it dries" Helmeppo pointed out "So isn't a plastic one better?"

"No" Coby said "A real one will create the right atmosphere."

"Huh? Tasty food and presents are what create a good enough Christmas for me" Helmeppo said "A real tree's not necessary."

"Well I suppose it's different for everyone" Coby said with a shrug "For me I need the scent of a real tree to make it a good Christmas."

"I need lots of good food" came a voice from behind them "And someone to train."

The two young men gulped before turning around, coming face to face with vice admiral Garp.

"Well" the old man said "Do you two care to volunteer training with me?"

"...I think I'll pass on that..." Helmeppo said and Coby agreed: "Yeah, me too."

"So you two agree?" Garp said, purposely ignoring what they really said "Great!"

"Shouldn't people be peaceful and take it easy around Christmas time?" Coby asked, desperately trying to save them from the hellish training (beating) that was about to ensue.

"Well it's not Christmas yet" Garp said with a grin "Consider it as an early Christmas present."

One hell of a present they were gonna get.

**A.N: Next we'll see a little mermaid dreaming about Christmas.**


	20. Day 20

**A.N: Centered on Shirahoshi, so spoilers are up to Fishman Island arc.**

**Hatch 20: Christmas Dream**

Lying on her bed, little Shirahoshi smiled as she went through the pictures in the book her mother had given her. Earlier that day Otohime had told her daughter and the other kids about human holiday called "Christmas" and the princess was very interested in it. Her mother had told them about frozen, white water called snow, about Christmas presents and foods; about the tree humans decorated for Christmas... she really wished she could spend a Christmas on the surface one day, too. She turned a page on her book, seeing a picture of many presents in varying colors.

"Wow..." she mumbled, looking the picture over. Yawning, she decided to continue later; she was too tired now. It was time for a nap. As she slept she dreamt of Christmas.

_Shirahoshi swam down from the palace, looking at the scenery that opened before her. There were bright Christmas lights everywhere she looked and the whole place was covered mainly by the colors of white, red and dark green. With the help of a bubble she swam to the center of the town, smiling at the happy looking people who were handing out presents to each other. The princess also saw candles everywhere, which were a rare sight on Fishman Island. In the very center of the plaza was something Shirahoshi had really wanted to see: a real Christmas tree. It was huge; twice the length of her father and as wide as him. It had hundreds of decorations in different colors, especially white and red._

"_So pretty..." she said, swimming around the tree. As she did so she also noticed the many presents under it "Woow..."_

"_Shirahoshi!" she heard her mother call from underneath. Going down, she saw her mother and her brother Fukaboshi, holding a big yellow star decoration "Go put this on the top of the tree."_

_Shirahoshi took the star, swimming towards the top. As she reached it she placed the star where it belonged, looking down and seeing everyone cheering at her._

The little princess woke up with a large smile on her face. It had been a dream, obviously, but who knows, maybe something similar could happen one day.

**A.N: Tomorrow Zoro will go on a search for a Christmas tree. Let's hope he won't get lost!**


	21. Day 21

**A.N: Set during the time skip, no spoilers.**

**Hatch 21: Searching for a Christmas tree**

"How about this one?" Zoro asked as he walked through the forest with Perona flying above him.

"It's too sparse, you idiot" Perona said "Keep looking."

Zoro rolled his eyes, wondering why he was doing this in the first place. And why did they need a Christmas tree anyway? Shouldn't all the decorations they put up earlier be enough?

"_This is ridiculous..." _Zoro thought, stopping in front of another tree "What about this one?"

"Too small" Perona said "It's barely your height."

Well, that was true. But what was the right height? As Zoro asked the pink haired woman this she simply answered: "I'll know when I see it."

Zoro groaned; this would take forever! The ghost woman was never happy about anything after all... sighing, the swordsman decided to just keep walking ahead. Perona could do the searching herself and just tell him when she found the right tree.

"Hey, don't walk so fast!" Perona yelled suddenly "If you go off on your own you'll just get lost!"

"I will not get lost" Zoro said, gritting his teeth "Stupid ghost woman..."

Perona huffed; the swordsman would _definitely _get lost without her. She just didn't know if he was too stupid to realize it or just had too much pride to admit it.

"_Well, this place is not _that _big" _Perona thought _"Even if he gets lost he'll turn up from somewhere eventually."_

"What about this one?" Zoro couldn't help but ask as he came across a massive tree. It was perfect, but Perona would never admit that out loud.

"I suppose that'll do" Perona said "Cut it."

Zoro did as told while rolling his eyes, glad that this was finally going to be over. However, as he reached the castle while carrying the Christmas tree, he runs in to a problem.

The tree was too big and didn't fit inside.

"Looks like I'll have to cut part of it" Zoro said, drawing out a sword, but Perona disagreed.

"No way!" she said "We'll have to find a new one!"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched before he sighed, going along with it anyway. He really hated Christmas right now.

**A.N: And tomorrow a Christmas tree will be decorated... I wonder who'll do that.**


	22. Day 22

**A.N: Spoilers up to manga chapter 731 and some of the latest episodes; read with your own risk.**

**Hatch 22: Decorating the Christmas tree**

"There!" Sabo said as he set the year's Christmas tree in the middle of the empty dining hall.

"Wouldn't it be better if it was in the corner?" Robin asked "There it wouldn't be in anyone's way."

"But when it's here everyone can see it" Sabo said "And it's funnier to decorate it when you know that both sides will be seen by someone."

"Yup" said Koala as she came in carrying five boxes, two in each hand and balancing the fifth on her head "And here come the decorations."

Robin sweat dropped at the amount, but since Sabo didn't bat an eyelash she guessed there were meant to be that much.

"Good, now we can get started" Sabo said "Man, it's been years since I last won the Christmas tree lottery."

"Christmas tree lottery?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah, you didn't participate" Sabo said "Bet you were in the library again, stuck in your own little world."

"That's how _you _missed last year's lottery" Koala reminded him as she put down the boxes, making Sabo blush "And the year before that."

"Well anyway" Sabo said, clearing his throat "Decorating the Christmas tree is something way too many people here would like to do, so each year we have a lottery to choose who will do it. Those who don't want don't have to participate tough; I don't think Hack's ever done it."

"Each year the winner gets to choose people he or she wants to decorate with him, if the chosen ones want to of course. And you and I get to be here since Sabo's just a nice guy" Koala said, making Sabo's eyebrow twitch "You blackmailed me!"

"No I didn't" Koala said innocently. A clear lie "How about you Robin, how'd you get here?"

"I just happened to see Sabo-kun carrying the tree and decided to follow" the archeologist said "I find it amusing that you have won the lottery at least twice, tough. You must be lucky."

"Yeah well, actually there are three to four, sometimes even five, lotteries per year" the blond said, scratching his head "One for the dining hall, one outside and one where ever the winner of the third one wants it. On some years we also have one in the main ship and if we bother Dragon enough we also get one on the roof or the training grounds."

Robin laughed at the "bother Dragon enough" part, asking: "So, which did you get last time?"

"The one where I could put the tree where I wanted" Sabo said with a grin "I was eleven back then, and decided to put it right in the middle of Dragon's office. Obviously, he got angry, but I got good laughs."

"All good laughs come with consequences" Koala said as Robin laughed. The pirate raised an eyebrow and Sabo smiled a sheepish smile as he said: "Yeah well, the next year Dragon himself got the dining hall and when everyone came to eat he picked me up and tied me on the top as the star."

Robin laughed again, very surprised by this revelation. She hadn't known Dragon could be so... well... similar to her captain? Not that her captain could come up with something so clever, but still right now the father and son seemed to remind each other more than before.

"Enough with that; time to start!" Sabo declared, giving Robin a glare as she asked: "Will you be a decoration this year too, Sabo-kun?"

"I'll pass" he said, ignoring Koala who was laughing so hard she could barely breathe "But if you want to be one feel free to do so."

"I think I will pass on it as well" Robin said. Rolling his eyes, Sabo got to work with the two women. At some point the two of them decided that instead of decorating the tree, they could decorate Sabo, so before the blond knew it he was tied up with the decoration ribbons with smaller decorations hanging from his ears and fingers.

"Okay, you got your fun, now let's take this seriously" the man said, shrugging the decorations off of himself. Even though they now took the task seriously they still had fun.

"Turned out pretty good, huh?" Koala asked.

"Yeah" Sabo admitted "One question tough..."

Koala and Robin turned to look at Sabo, who did not look amused.

"Which one of you two threw my hat on top of the tree?"

"So you finally noticed" Robin said with a chuckle "Do you think Koala would've gotten it up there?"

"I suppose not" Sabo said, glaring at her "So that leaves _you_."

"Brilliant conclusion" Koala said.

"You two drive me crazy" Sabo said with a sigh "You are going on a mission together at the start of the next year, right? I really pity the poor soul who has to come with you." 

"I received the details this morning actually" Koala said; sweat dropping "_You're _that poor soul."

Sabo froze. The next year _would not _have a pleasant start.

"_Why me!?"_

**A.N: I love writing about these guys... which is why we'll see Sabo tomorrow too, but with the Straw Hats.**


	23. Day 23

**A.N: Takes place after Dressrosa arc (which hasn't finished yet.) Spoilers up to about chapter 744; the anime hasn't caught up with that yet, either.**

**Hatch 23: Visitor**

"Put that away, Sanji-kun!" Nami said, backing away from Sanji who was coming towards her with mistletoe that was raised above his head in his hand.

"But Nami-san, mistletoes make Christmas!" Sanji said, going after the navigator before turning his attention towards the railing where Robin was sitting "Right, Robin-chan?"

"Of course" the older woman said with a smile, ignoring the way Sanji was inching closer. As he was almost right next to Robin and holding the mistletoe above her, they heard a voice: "I agree as well."

Between the two pirates, under the mistletoe with Robin, was a young man wearing a top hat crouching down on the railing.

"Sabo-kun?" Robin said in disbelief, having not noticed the man earlier.

"Good to see you again, Robin-san" he said, tipping his hat before looking up "Well well, look where we are."

He pressed a kiss on Robin's cheek, skillfully dodging Sanji's kick that was aimed at him a second later. Landing on the deck, he said: "Hey now, no need to get violent."

"Guys, we have and intruder!" Sanji called out, making Sabo and Robin sweat drop as they started to hear noises when the others ran to them "Get off of our ship, shitty bastard."

"Where did he come from?" Zoro asked, ready to draw his swords.

"I think I've seen him somewhere before" Usopp muttered, but was ignored as everyone's attention was focused on the two blonds.

"Sabo!" Luffy yelled out suddenly, gaining everyone's attention.

"What's up, Lu?"

"You know this guy?" Zoro asked, moving his hand away from his swords, relaxing a little.

"Yeah" Luffy said "He's my big brother!"

...

"What!?" the crew, minus Robin, yelled. Tipping his hat, Sabo introduced himself: "Good evening, my name is Sabo, Luffy's older brother. Thank you for looking after him."

The crew stared, feeling like this had happened once before.

"Oh yeah" Usopp suddenly realized "I saw you in Dressrosa."

"How did you get here?" Zoro asked "I haven't seen any ships approaching us."

"I jumped down" Sabo said, pointing at the sky. Everyone looked up, seeing a pterodactyl circling above the ship.

"What is that!?" Usopp and Chopper screamed, both hiding behind shocked Zoro.

"She's devil fruit user" Sabo said "She gave me a ride here."

"Right..." Nami said "How did you find us?"

"I have Robin-san's vivre card" Sabo said "Plus boss does his best to keep up with where this ship sails."

"Boss?" Zoro asked.

"I work for the revolution army" Sabo clarified "Care to join?"

"Hey, don't try to steal my crew!" Luffy snapped, making Sabo laugh.

"From working to one monkey to work for another monkey?" Sanji asked "No thanks."

Sabo laughed at that; the other blond did have a point.

"Since Sabo came to visit let's have a party!" Luffy decided "Sanji, food!"

"Yeah yeah, coming right up" Sanji said, rolling his eyes. Sabo was about to learn how to throw a party straw hat style.

**A.N: I know it's short and not at all how I first planned (except Sabo's appearance; that I had planned from the start), but I'm running out of time. Apologizes to the one who asked for this; this probably wasn't what they wanted. So, are you guys ready for the final? I know I am.**


	24. Day 24

**A.N: Continued from chapter 14, no spoilers. If you don't remember chapter 14 some parts in this probably won't make sense. Merry Christmas!**

**Hatch 24: Merry Christmas**

"Here's your Christmas present, my dear Nami-san." Sanji said, handing out a present to Nami "Thank you, Sanji-kun."

"And here's my lovely Robin-chan's present" he continued, handing one to Robin.

"Thank you"

Sanji took the rest of the presents, tossing them to those who they belonged to.

"And here are yours, shit heads" he said "Enjoy."

Luffy, being impatient like always, was first to open his present.

"Meat!" he cheered, already stuffing it in his mouth "Thanks, Sanji!"

"Heh" Zoro muttered as he opened his present and saw the sake "Looks like you can do at least something right."

"Cotton candy!" Chopper cheered, turning to his human form in a flash as Luffy tried to steal some "It's mine!"

"These should taste super" Franky said as he saw his cola candies, regretting it immediately. Luffy had heard him.

"Give me some too!" he said.

"Later" Franky said. Since the captain had bad memory he might forget the whole thing.

"Ah, I know this book" Robin said, smiling as she recognized it "It's very good."

"The same can't be said about this" Nami said, eyebrow twitching as she looked at her new shirt "I probably shouldn't be so surprised."

"You can always use it while cleaning" Robin said with a smile "That'll protect your other clothes." 

"Right..." Nami said with a sigh. She cleaned so much after all...

"New notes" Brook muttered "I'll start practicing tomorrow after my old bones have gotten some rest. Yohohoo!"

"...are you kidding me?" Usopp said with a frown as he held his present "What do I need this for?"

"It suits you" Sanji said. As the others saw the title they all agreed.

"Can't you guys stop being mean even on Christmas?" the long nose asked. The others laughed and so they continued celebrating until morning.

**A.N: I had planned to make something more special for Christmas, but I run out of time (and ideas) so this'll have to do. This project was harder than I thought, but I'm glad I did it. I've learned from my mistakes tough; if I ever do this again I should probably start in July in order to make every story good... anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a good Christmas and New Years!**


End file.
